


Пятьдесят одна пуговица

by Astrellka



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, упоминается Джозеф Чандлер/Морган Лэмб, фоном односторонний Кент/Чандлер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: Когда горе так сильно, что разум ослабевает, единственное, что может удержать тебя на краю, это верность друзей.Спойлеры 3 сезона.На момент написания фика 4 сезон ещё не был снят.
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на ФБ-2012. Размещение в других местах без согласия автора запрещено.
> 
> Повествование ведётся попеременно от разных персонажей.

***  
  
Майлз открывает глаза за секунду до звонка будильника и сразу вспоминает, какой сегодня день. Вторник. Майлз ненавидит вторники. Лучше бы ещё один понедельник. Или сразу среда. А ещё лучше пятница.  
  
Джуди ещё спит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и Рэй аккуратно перелезает через жену, стараясь не разбудить её. Меньше всего на свете ему хочется сейчас с кем-то разговаривать. От холодной воды сводит зубы, кожа на подбородке саднит от попытки идеально выбриться, а на рукаве костюма, который он собирался сегодня надеть, внезапно обнаруживается пятно, и беззвучно чертыхающемуся Майлзу приходится отчищать его. Когда он выходит из дома, часы показывают уже четверть восьмого. Он опаздывает, и это очень-очень плохо.  
  
Худенькую фигурку в жёлтой куртке он замечает сразу. Кент жмётся к мотороллеру, греет озябшие ладони о стаканчик капуччино – «дерьмочино», как говорит Сандерс – и, увидев сержанта, отводит глаза. В начале Майлз пытался разговаривать с ним, что-то объяснять, но стоило ему лишь поднять эту тему, как констебль сразу наглухо закрывался в своей раковине, так что, в конце концов, Рэй плюнул на мальчишку. Хочет дежурить под окнами – пусть. Когда-нибудь это всё равно закончится.  
  
Вот и сегодня Кент здесь. Майлз хмурится, качает головой, но ничего не говорит. Он и так почти опоздал. Миловидная медсестра улыбается ему как старому знакомому – и от этого Рэю почти больно: лучше бы он никогда не видел это симпатичное личико. Он собирается с мыслями, последний раз поправляет пиджак, машинально проводит ладонью по подбородку, а затем решительно толкает дверь.  
  
Вторник, будь он неладен.  
  
\- Здравствуй, сынок, - он заставляет себя улыбнуться худому человеку с печальными глазами.  
\- Рад тебя видеть, Рэй, - отзывается Джо Чандлер, и Майлз снова мысленно чертыхается.  
  
Вторник, мать его.  
  
  
***  
  
\- Оставь его.  
  
Да, именно так. Оставь его, говорит сержант Майлз, когда Эмерсон бросается вслед за шефом. Тяжёлая рука на плече дополнительным аргументом удерживает Кента на месте. В усталых глазах – понимание и грусть. В другое время Кент бы смутился и забился в какой-нибудь угол, но сейчас всё его существование подчинено одной только цели: догнать своего инспектора. Он должен… Должен! Но сержант крепко держит его, не давая уйти.  
  
\- Ты ему не поможешь, сынок, - Майлз непреклонен как скала. – Он должен побыть один.  
  
Эмерсон бросает взгляд сначала назад, где, скрытое за дверью и толпой полицейских, лежит тело Морган, а затем вперёд на шатающуюся фигуру инспектора Чандлера, пытающегося убежать от своего горя. Кент не хочет лукавить – ему не жаль эту манипуляторшу – но от того, что шефу сейчас так больно, у него самого щемит сердце.  
  
\- Он должен побыть один, - повторяет сержант. – Оставь его.  
  
И Кент нехотя подчиняется.  
  
Впоследствии он готов убить себя за то, что послушался Майлза, что остался у дверей, помогая Мэнселлу навести порядок и сохранить место преступления для криминалистов. Остался, хотя должен был догнать инспектора.  
  
Может быть, тогда всё вышло бы по-другому.  
  
  
***  
  
Смотреть на Чандлера больно.  
Он улыбается, но эта улыбка лишь тень той, прежней, как и сам Джо – лишь отражение того амбициозного молодого инспектора, которого сержант считал занозой в заднице. В том, что случилось, нет ничьей вины, отчего же Майлзу так неловко находиться здесь?  
  
Руки Чандлера двигаются по столу, перебирая пуговицы, сортируя их по цвету, размеру и ещё бог знает каким критериям, рождающимся в этом измученном мозгу. Майлз не знает, где инспектор их берёт, но если эта мелочь помогает удерживать Джо от помешательства, Рэй готов принести ему хоть сотню.  
  
\- Всё в порядке, - ворчливо отвечает он на вопрос Чандлера. – Джуди передаёт тебе привет.  
  
Джуди, конечно, не передаёт. По правде говоря, Майлз уже давно не говорил с женой об инспекторе, но маленькая ложь ещё никому не вредила.  
  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает он.  
  
Джо пожимает плечами:  
  
\- Врачи говорят, что хорошо.  
\- Если я захочу узнать, что говорят врачи, я спрошу у них, - сварливо перебивает его Майлз. – Я спрашиваю тебя.  
  
Пальцы Джо машинально касаются шрама на запястье. Он силится улыбнуться, но получается плохо.  
  
\- Не знаю, - наконец сдаётся он. – Я… Я всё время думаю о Морган. Я обещал ей, что она будет в безопасности, что я поймаю убийцу.  
\- Ты и поймал.  
\- Но её это не спасло!  
  
Чандлер вскакивает с места, делает несколько шагов по комнате и с силой массирует виски.  
  
\- Она не должна была умереть, - говорит он наконец.  
\- Послушай, сынок, - врач предупреждал Майлза, что он не должен спорить с Джозефом, но сейчас Рэю хочется послать этого хренова эскулапа ко всем чертям, - у нас работа такая: мы постоянно встречаем людей, которые не должны были умереть. Мисс Лэмб не повезло, в этом нет твоей вины. Если уж на то пошло, виноваты олухи-полицейские, оставившие её одну.  
\- Ты не понимаешь!  
  
Чандлера почти трясёт, и Майлз делает то единственное, что может: хватает своего инспектора в охапку – Джо почти на голову выше него, и это выглядело бы комично, если б не было таким жутким – и держит его в своих руках, пока тот не перестаёт вырываться и не начинает всхлипывать, уткнувшись в плечо Рэя. Надо бы позвать врача, отстраненно думает Майлз, но не двигается с места. Ему отчего-то кажется, что пока Чандлер рыдает в его руках, пока его боль выплёскивается наружу такими яростными, по-мужски отчаянными слезами, безумие, крепко вцепившееся в Джозефа, уходит, отпускает этого мальчика, к которому суровый сержант умудрился так привязаться.  
  
\- Ну-ну, полно, - бормочет Майлз, гладя Чандлера по плечу. – Возьми себя в руки, сынок.  
  
Джо отстраняется и утирает слёзы, и Рэй деликатно отводит глаза в сторону. Его собственные руки кажутся опустевшими, он поспешно прячет их в карманы и преувеличенно внимательно начинает разглядывать пейзаж за окном. Ему кажется, что сквозь заросли листвы он видит жёлтую куртку, но, возможно, это лишь солнечный блик.  
  
\- Мне, наверное, пора идти, - глухо говорит он. – Работа, знаешь ли… Там сейчас завал. Ребята с трудом справляются.  
\- Да-да, - Джо опять выглядит потухшим, словно эта вспышка эмоций отняла у него все силы, - конечно. Передавай всем привет.  
\- Конечно, передам, - кивает Майлз, зная, что говорит неправду.  
  
Никому он ничего не скажет.  
Парням не нужно знать, что он навещает инспектора Чандлера в психиатрической лечебнице.  
  
  
***  
  
Сначала исчезает Бакан.  
  
Он приходит попрощаться, такой нелепый в своих старомодных костюмах, в обнимку с фикусом и толстым портфелем из настоящей кожи, в котором – Кент это знает наверняка – лежат всевозможные записи о преступлениях прошлого. Бакан пишет новую книгу. Во всяком случае, это официальная версия, хотя все понимают, что без Чандлера проект «Криминалистическая археология» просто закрывается. Бакан печально улыбается, обещает ребятам из отдела бесплатную экскурсию и приглашает их на интеллектуальную игру в следующий четверг, и хотя все радостно соглашаются, и Эд, и все остальные знают, что это последний раз, когда они видятся. Райли утирает слезу, Мэнселл хлопает Бакана по плечу, Майлз недовольно хмыкает – и бывший рипперолог исчезает за матовой дверью, чтобы уже не вернуться.  
  
Потом наступает очередь костюмов. Кент не помнит, кто первым приходит на работу без пиджака. Может быть, Мэнселл, а может и Сандерс. Они с сержантом держатся до последнего, но потом сдаётся и Майлз, и мятые рубашки снова возвращаются в его гардероб. Только по вторникам Рэй приходит на работу в костюме, но настроение у него в этот день хуже некуда, и под горячую руку ему лучше не попадаться.  
  
Эмерсону тоже стоит сдаться. В конце концов, это всего лишь одежда, притом купленная на распродаже. Но Кент продолжает приходить на работу в пиджаке и при галстуке, стараясь не замечать взглядов коллег. Это, конечно, глупо, но где-то в глубине души он надеется выглядеть хорошо, когда инспектор Чандлер вернётся в отдел.  
  
Кент ждёт этого больше всего на свете.  
Ждёт утром, вставая на 15 минут раньше, чтобы почистить пиджак и погладить рубашку.  
Ждёт, приходя на работу и раскладывая на своём столе вещи так, как сделал бы это инспектор.  
Ждёт днём, отрабатывая скучные вызовы на бытовые драки и мелкие грабежи.  
Ждёт вечером, машинально собирая мусор со столов коллег в корзину для бумаг.  
И ночью, беспокойно ворочаясь в своей постели, тоже ждёт, хоть и не признаётся себе в этом.  
  
От его съёмной квартиры до госпиталя в Роухэмптоне – жутко пафосного, где лечатся от наркомании и булимии богачи и знаменитости, – ровно тридцать восемь минуты езды. Если не будет пробок, конечно. На перекрёстке с круговым движением Кент сворачивает на Доудсвелл Клоуз, проезжает мимо обманчиво гостеприимных ворот (он, наверное, никогда не наберётся смелости заехать внутрь) и останавливается в тени деревьев.  
  
Эмерсон никому не рассказывает о своих поездках в Роухэмптон и надеется, что сержант тоже не станет делиться этим с парнями из отдела. Он и сам знает, что довольно глупо приезжать сюда каждое утро и пялиться на корпус в надежде, что окна палаты инспектора выходят на Доудсвелл Клоуз, а не на внутренний дворик.  
  
Просто…  
Просто Кент не может иначе.  
  
  
***  
  
Сначала Рэю кажется, что он ослышался.  
  
\- Простите, - переспрашивает он у высокого носатого доктора в круглых очках без оправы, стоящих примерно как машина Майлза, - не могли бы вы ещё раз повторить? Что значит «состояние нестабильно»? Он же нормально себя чувствует!  
  
Врач поправляет очки, откашливается и снисходительно – Майлзу не нужно включать воображение, чтобы знать, как он выглядит в глазах этого высокооплачиваемого пижона: немолодой, помятый коротышка в дешёвом костюме - поясняет:  
  
\- То, что нам удалось купировать нервный срыв, случившийся с мистером Чандлером несколько месяцев назад после… эээ… трагической случайности с его знакомой…  
\- Говорите прямо, док, - перебивает этого блеющего докторишку Майлз. - После убийства Морган.  
\- Ч-что? - врач на мгновение теряется от бесцеремонности сержанта, но затем самообладание возвращается к нему. – Да, после убийства. Так вот, несмотря на то, что сейчас его состояние существенно улучшилось, инспектор не готов к общению с миром. Его психика нестабильна, любое потрясение способно вывести его из равновесия, напомнив о гибели мисс Лэмб. Вы и сами видели, какие страдания ему причиняют эти воспоминания. А ваша работа, уж извините за прямоту, не розы разводить.  
\- И что же делать? – Рэй пропускает мимо ушей пренебрежительный тон эскулапа.  
\- Я бы рекомендовал ему остаться в стационаре на неопределённое время.  
  
Хрен два ты бы порекомендовал ему, зло думает Майлз. Чем дольше Чандлер пробудет в Роудхэмптоне, тем больше денежек перетечёт к тебе с его банковского счёта. Но вслух спрашивает только:  
  
\- На неопределённое – это на сколько?  
  
Доктор пожимает плечами:  
  
\- Не могу сказать. Мы надеемся, что лечение даст свои результаты в ближайший год.  
\- Год???  
  
Проходящая мимо сестра вздрагивает, потому что Рэй почти кричит. Укоризненный взгляд врача заставляет его смущённо кашлянуть в кулак и переспросить:  
  
\- Год? Но ведь это… очень долго!  
\- Я не могу давать гарантии, - недовольно говорит врач. – Человеческий разум – не автомобиль, который можно починить, заменив сломанную деталь. Возможно, что результата придётся ждать ещё дольше. Не гарантирую.  
  
Вторник, мать его, мелькает в голове Майлза.  
Худший из всех.  
  
  
***  
  
Это не по правилам, мелькает в его голове, когда он видит сержанта, решительно направляющегося к мотороллеру. По правилам – игнорировать друг друга, чтобы избежать неловкости, встречаясь на Доудсвелл Клоуз, а не шагать навстречу второму такому же сумасшедшему, питающему безумную надежду на то, что инспектор Джозеф Чандлер вернётся в отдел. Вот почему Кент сейчас в панике.  
  
\- Сынок.  
  
Майлз хмурится, и его ласковое обращение никак не вяжется с похоронным выражением лица. «Случилось что-то», - думает Кент, чувствуя, как от плохого предчувствия скручивает живот. В горле сухо, как в пересохшем колодце, и поэтому констебль просто кивает своему сержанту.  
  
\- Сынок, - повторяет Майлз и замолкает, словно подыскивая слова. В животе у Кента уже настоящая чёрная дыра. – Тебе делать, что ли, нечего?  
\- Сэр? – растерянно произносит Эмерсон.  
\- Тебе пора начать жить своей жизнью, - сварливостью тона Майлз поспорил бы со старикашкой Скруджем. – Хватит уже околачиваться под окнами психушки.  
  
Кент сжимает губы. Они уже проходили это: в самом начале, когда только Эмерсон узнал, где инспектор Чандлер «решает свои психологические проблемы», как деликатно выразилась доктор Льювеллин. И констеблю показалось, что Майлз понял его желание быть ближе к шефу.  
  
\- Если тебе нечего делать по утрам, приходи в отдел и готовь сводку по правонарушениям за вчерашний день, - грубо продолжает сержант, – или разгребай завалы Бакана.  
  
Кент уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что никого не касается, как он проводит своё свободное время, когда на его плечо ложится широкая ладонь Майлза.  
  
\- Он не вернётся, сынок, - глухо произносит Рэй. – Доктор сказал, что у нашего инспектора крыша никак не встанет на место после гибели Морган. Неизвестно сколько времени ему придётся тут провести.  
  
…не плакать. Только не плакать. Не при сержанте…  
  
\- Оставь его! - голос Майлза теряет свою грубость и ворчливость, теперь в нём только боль и сочувствие. – Живи своей жизнью, сынок.  
  
Он хлопает Эмерсона по плечу и, сгорбившись, уходит в сторону своей машины, а Кент зажмуривается, чувствуя, как из-под ресниц предательски текут слёзы. Он сглатывает, по-детски отчаянно всхлипывает, а затем со злостью трёт глаза рукавом куртки.  
  
Оставь его, снова сказал Майлз.  
Но Кент не собирается совершать одну и ту же ошибку дважды.


	2. Глава 2.

Стены в палате выкрашены в песочный цвет. Наверное, это для того, чтобы настроить пациентов на позитивный лад, равнодушно думает Джо. Никаких ярких пятен, никаких акцентов на деталях. Безликая камера для душевнобольных.  
  
Душевнобольной.  
  
Чандлер катает на языке это слово, как будто от того, что он произнесёт его тысячу раз, его диагноз изменится. Конечно, доктора предпочитают не использовать этот термин, заменяя его корректными эвфемизмами, но Джо предпочитает не обманывать себя: он - душевнобольной. Вот почему он в Роухэмптоне.  
  
\- Как дела, Джо?  
  
На воротнике лечащего врача – крохотное пятнышко: то ли чернила, то ли кровь. Чандлер, не отрываясь, смотрит на эту крапинку и пропускает вопрос мимо ушей, так что доктору приходится повторить его.  
  
\- Всё нормально, сэр, - очнувшись, отвечает Джозеф.  
  
Всё нормально.  
Всё так, как и должно быть.  
Его руки механически сортируют пуговицы, пока Чандлер сражается с гулкой пустотой в голове. От таблеток, которые он принимает, мысли разбегаются, и сосредоточиться на чём-то одном совершенно невозможно.  
Это хорошо.  
Потому что иначе он всё время думал бы о Морган.  
О Морган с её мягкой улыбкой и понимающим взглядом.  
О дьявольски отважной и в то же время беззащитной Морган.  
О Морган, уставившейся в потолок невидящими глазами.  
  
Рука Джо тянется к запястью в поисках резинки для бумаг, но пальцы нащупывают только узкую полоску шрама. «…я подвёл её… Обещал защитить её и не смог… жалкое существо… ничтожество… Морган… Морган, я виноват перед тобой. Морган…»  
  
На раковине в ванной – новый кусок мыла. В холодной воде оно почти не пенится, но Джо упорно трёт руки, снова и снова пытаясь избавиться от невидимой грязи, до тех пор, пока ставший крохотным обмылок выскальзывает у него из рук и проваливается в сливное отверстие. Только тогда Джо поднимает глаза и смотрит в зеркало на своё измученное лицо.  
  
Жалкий.  
Какой же он жалкий.  
  
\- Мистер Чандлер, - короткий стук в дверь и последовавший за ним оклик медсестры заставляют его собраться. – К вам посетитель.  
  
***  
  
Да, это не Уайтчепел.  
  
Здесь всё именно так, как представлял себе Кент, глядя на фасад здания.  
Он присаживается на краешек жутко дорогого кожаного кресла в комнате ожидания и пытается не слишком пялиться по сторонам, но уже через минуту – по правде говоря, невыносимо долгую минуту – исподтишка разглядывает картины на стенах, а затем и вовсе задирает голову, чтобы посмотреть на замысловатую люстру. Вот это громадина…  
  
\- Кент?  
  
Чандлер обрадован и одновременно удивлён, а Кент мысленно ругает себя за неуместное любопытство. Быть застуканным за разглядыванием люстры – вот же глупость какая! Уши просто горят от стыда…  
  
\- Сэр… - начинает он и замолкает, не зная, что сказать.  
  
Просто смотрит во все глаза на своего инспектора. Какой же он… уставший…  
  
\- Садись, - Чандлер указывает Эмерсону на кресло, а сам занимает соседнее. – Ну, рассказывай! Как у тебя дела? Знаешь, это удивительно: утром заходил Майлз, а теперь и ты…  
  
Знаю, хочет ответить Кент, но молчит. Ему кажется, что стоит открыть рот – и он тут же ляпнет что-нибудь ужасно неуместное, что-то, что расстроит его инспектора. Просто говори со мной, думает Эмерсон. О чём угодно. Просто говори.  
  
\- …показывал мне фотографии дочки. Помню, она была такой крохотной, а сейчас уже бегает вовсю! – Чандлер улыбается, и Кент думает, что сержант ошибся: шеф в порядке, в полном порядке же! - А как ребята в отделе? Майлз не слишком-то разговорчив, ты знаешь!  
\- Всё нормально. Манселл собирается жениться…  
\- Опять?  
  
Кент пожимает плечами:  
  
\- На этот раз всё серьёзно. Так он говорит.  
\- У Манселла всегда всё серьёзно. Ну, а ты? Ты не собрался жениться? У тебя есть девушка?  
  
Это обычный вопрос, но уши Кента вспыхивают багрянцем, а сам он прячет глаза и смущённо кашляет в кулак:  
  
\- Нет. Работа…  
  
Как инспектор вообще может спрашивать его о таких вещах? Зачем? Но Чандлер, похоже, не обращает никакого внимания на смущение Кента:  
  
\- А что Райли? Как всегда полна энергии?  
\- Это точно.  
\- А Бакан? Как дела у Бакана? – спрашивает Чандлер и по тому, как Кент мнётся, всё понимает. – Он не заходит, да?  
\- Он пишет новую книгу, - неохотно говорит Эмерсон.  
\- Понятно.  
  
Инспектор замолкает. В разговоре наступает неловкая пауза, и Кент не знает, чем её заполнить. Это оказывается сложнее, чем он думал, – разговаривать с человеком, который вот уже полгода заперт в клинике. Говори, приказывает он себе, говори же, ну!  
  
\- А у нас в отделе новенький…  
\- Нашли кого-нибудь…  
  
Они начинают говорить одновременно и одновременно останавливаются.  
  
\- Продолжай, - улыбаясь, говорит Чандлер.  
\- Нам прислали нового детектива, - сообщает Кент. – Раньше работал в Кенсингтоне.  
\- Хороший район. Почему перевёлся?  
\- Не сложилось с начальством, - пожимает плечами Эмерсон. – Так он говорит.  
  
Чандлер понимающе кивает, и Кент снова думает, что Майлз ошибся. Шеф выглядит абсолютно нормальным, если о нём вообще можно сказать «нормально». Во всяком случае, не более странным, чем обычно. Вот почему Эмерсон решается спросить о том, что волнует его больше всего на свете:  
  
\- Сэр… Сэр, вы вернётесь к нам?  
  
И тут же жалеет о своём вопросе, потому что глаза Чандлера словно тускнеют, да и сам инспектор выглядит так, словно кто-то нажал на невидимый выключатель.  
  
\- Я… я неважно себя чувствую… Доктора говорят, что я не… что я не готов.  
  
Боль Чандлера, которой тот на мгновение позволяет вырваться наружу, заполняет комнату чем-то удушливым, вязким, невероятно тягостным, заставляющим забыть обо всём хорошем, что есть за пределами этих стен, и Кенту становится тяжело дышать. Так вот что чувствует шеф, думает он. И что, вот так _всё время_? Каждую секунду, каждый миг его пребывания в этой чёртовой клинике? Тут и здоровый человек свихнётся…  
  
\- Простите…  
\- Нет, всё нормально. Я... мне надо ещё немного времени.  
  
Дурак.  
Дурак-дурак-дурак.  
Убить бы себя за эту нетерпеливость.  
Но откуда он мог знать, что всё вот так? Кент чуть ли не до крови прокусывает язык, стараясь не смотреть на Чандлера, почти полностью провалившегося в своё безумие, потому что это… невыносимо. Самое разумное сейчас – замолчать, уйти, прекратить вторгаться в раковину, выстроенную докторами и самим Джо, чтобы спасти измученный разум от полного безумия.  
  
Самое разумное… и самое _неправильное_.  
Он не сбежит.  
Не оставит своего инспектора одного.  
Больше не оставит.  
  
\- Сэр, - уходить всё-таки надо, но Кент всё равно спросит, не может не спросить.  
\- Сэр, могу я приходить к вам иногда?  
  
И те несколько секунд, что он ждёт ответа, кажутся вечностью.  
  
***  
  
Морган.  
Морган.  
Морган.  
  
Джо слышит её имя в звуке шагов, шуме дождя, тиканье часов. А когда нет ничего этого – как сейчас – в стуке крови в висках. Он с трудом понимает, о чём спрашивает Кент, но на всякий случай кивает. В голове опять какая-то каша из мыслей, образов, словоформ. Неприятная, вязкая и тревожная. Там, снаружи, куда зовёт его констебль, грязь, зло и кровь.  
  
И мёртвая Морган Лэмб.  
Морган с раскинутыми в стороны руками и широко распахнутыми глазами.  
С ещё влажной струйкой крови из полуоткрытого рта.  
  
Джо нервно смеётся, а, может быть, стонет. Нет-нет, ему никак нельзя наружу. Там не место для таких, как он.  
  
\- Мистер Чандлер.  
  
Персонал в клинике вышколен на славу: скупые плавные движения, негромкий, но уверенный голос. Всё для того, чтобы, не дай бог, не спровоцировать у клиента очередной приступ.  
  
\- Мистер Чандлер, - повторяет сестра, - вас проводить в комнату?  
\- Нет… Нет-нет, я сам дойду.  
  
В голове – каша, перед глазами – круги. Джо поднимается с кресла и чуть не падает, но заботливые крепкие руки поддерживают его за локоть.  
  
\- Пожалуй, я всё-таки провожу вас, - такому голосу не возразишь, да и сил на это у Чандлера нет. – Не забудьте свои вещи...  
  
Когда за сестрой закрывается дверь, он опускается на кровать и только в этот момент замечает в своих руках блокнот. Обыкновенный блокнот в коричневой обложке из искусственной кожи.  
  
Чужой блокнот.  
  
Наверное, кто-то из клиентов забыл в комнате ожидания, а сестра решила, что он принадлежит Джо. Надо позвать кого-нибудь из персонала и отдать находку, но всем существом Чандлера овладевает апатия, как случается каждый раз после панической атаки. Всё, что он может, - это лечь на спину и долго-долго смотреть в потолок, пересчитывая завитки лепнины, пока, наконец, не проваливается в спасительный сон. Когда через час Джозеф открывает глаза, блокнот всё ещё зажат в его ладони.  
  
В сущности, это не его дело.  
Не говоря уж о том, что это крайне неэтично и нарушает право человека на личную жизнь.  
И единственное верное решение в этой ситуации – позвать медсестру и отдать ей чёртов блокнот.  
  
Чандлер повторяет себе это раз за разом. Все эти абсолютно правильные слова. И раз за разом косится на коричневый прямоугольник на столе.  
  
Любопытство.  
Джо не хочет признаваться самому себе, но это обыкновенное вульгарное любопытство. Правила клиники не запрещают клиентам беседовать друг с другом, но большинство из них и сами против какого бы то ни было общения. Это не санаторий, что бы на этот счёт ни говорилось в рекламной брошюре. За то время, что инспектор пробыл здесь, всё его общение сводилось к сеансам терапии у лечащего врача, обмену ничего не значащими репликами с персоналом да редким визитам Майлза и коммандера Андерсона. И это, в общем-то, устраивало Джо.  
  
До сегодняшнего дня.  
А сейчас он ходит вокруг блокнота и уговаривает себя поступить правильно.  
  
Чтобы успокоиться, он пересчитывает пуговицы, а затем ещё раз. И ещё. Пятьдесят одна штука. Восемнадцать – с ушком, двадцать две – с двумя дырочками и ещё одиннадцать – с че…  
  
Джо не выдерживает, вскакивает с места, рывком открывает блокнот…  
…и замирает, увидев знакомый почерк.  
  
***  
  
Это преступление, думает Кент.  
Это точно служебное преступление. Преступная халатность, как минимум. А как максимум - разглашение тайны следствия. Его сошлют в канцелярию, как Фитца. А то и вовсе отправят на улицы.  
  
Он не может припомнить ни одного случая, когда полицейский терял бы блокнот с заметками по текущему делу. Даже Манселл всегда был аккуратен с такими вещами. Если вдруг эта информация попадёт в газеты…  
  
Кент сглатывает.  
Нет, только не это.  
  
Отделение и так еле отмылось от прошлого скандала. Гибель Морган Лэмб ударила по всему участку, и хотя формально отдел убийств не был виноват в этом, а полицейских, отлучившихся от двери, сурово наказали, эта история изрядно попортила им кровь. И хорошо ещё, что писаки не пронюхали о нервном срыве шефа. От мысли о тех эпитетах, в которых газеты могли бы описать болезнь его инспектора, у Кента холодеет в груди.  
  
Нет, он больше не хочет такого.  
  
\- Пойдём сегодня в бар? – спрашивает Манселл. – Дорис уехала к маме, у меня сегодня свободный вечер.  
  
Кент качает головой. Он хочет вечером проехать по своему утреннему маршруту и поискать пропажу, хотя шансов на то, что блокнот найдётся, прямо скажем, немного.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, Бэмби, - в голову Кенту прилетает бумажный самолётик. – Или у тебя наконец свидание?  
\- Серьёзно, свидание? – Сандерс даже отрывается от бутерброда. – С твоей симпатичной соседкой?  
\- Что? Нет! – Кент фыркает так, что всем должно быть ясно: предположение Джека – полная фигня. – Мы с Фрэн просто друзья.  
\- Просто друзья? О, боги! Кент, у этой девушки есть всё, о чём только может мечтать мужчина: красивая грудь, которая так и жаждет быть накрытой крепкой мужской ладонью, маленький зад… И ноги! Да на ней можно жениться только за одни только ноги!  
  
Сандерс закрывает глаза и стонет так правдоподобно, что заставляет Кента краснеть.  
  
\- Какая мерзость! – выдыхает Райли. Её щеки алеют от смущения, и Эмерсон рад, что всё внимание коллег теперь сконцентрировано на Меган.  
\- Ревнуешь? – Манселл играет бровями под гоготание коллег, и тут же получает от Райли в лоб мятой бумажкой:  
\- Иди к чёрту, Финли!  
\- Что разорались? Заняться нечем? Так я найду вам дело!  
  
Настроение у Майлза хуже некуда и так весь день. Радостный настрой куда-то улетучивается, и все снова утыкаются в бумаги.  
  
\- Так, слушайте сюда, бездельники! – сержант хмурится и обводит отдел убийств недовольным взглядом. – Нам присылают нового инспектора.  
\- Что? – не выдерживает Эмерсон. – Но ведь…  
\- Что-то хотел сказать, Кент? Так подожди, пока закончит старший по званию. Или пока вы тут ржали, устав сменился? Короче, завтра прибудет новый инспектор. Всем быть вовремя, за опоздание отправлю переводить старушек через улицу. Понятно?  
  
Сержант жамкает губами, как будто собирается ещё что-то сказать, но потом передумывает, суёт руки в карманы, мгновенно сутулясь, и шаркающей походкой идёт к выходу.  
  
\- Ну, дела! - выдыхает Манселл. – Не было печали – черти накачали.  
\- Да ладно! – хмыкает Сандерс. – Сколько их было – ни один не задерживался надолго. Ну, кроме…  
  
Он замолкает, и в воздухе повисает неловкая пауза. Такая, словно речь идёт о покойнике. Кенту хочется кричать и плакать одновременно. Они все его похоронили, стучит у него в висках. Все. Даже Майлз.  
  
\- Ну, мне пора, - Райли первой нарушает тишину.- Дети сегодня гостят у свекрови, мы с мужем собрались в кино.  
\- Ну, а я в кабак, - хмыкает Манселл. – Сандерс, ты со мной? Кент?  
  
Эмерсон отрицательно качает головой.  
  
\- У меня тут работа, - неопределённо говорит он.  
\- Зубрилка, - беззлобно ржёт Финли. – Ну, до завтра тогда.  
  
Когда все уходят, Кент опускает голову на стол, прижимаясь разгорячённым лбом к прохладной древесине, и закрывает глаза. Какой долгий день, думает он. Какой, мать его, долгий ужасный день. Сначала – Роухэмптон, потом – исчезновение блокнота…  
  
Кент открывает глаза и нервно сглатывает.  
Блокнот.  
Роухэмптон.  
Вот чёрт!  
  
***  
Читать чужие записи – некрасиво. Читать записи знакомого человека – некрасиво вдвойне.  
  
Чандлер косится на потёртую обложку и тут же отводит глаза в сторону. Его любопытство и так заставило его совершить неэтичный поступок, и даже то, что Кент никогда не узнает об этом, не оправдывает поведение Джо. Так нельзя поступать, просто нельзя! Нужно всего лишь дождаться следующего вторника, когда придёт Майлз, и отдать блокнот сержанту, а сейчас хорошо бы спрятать подальше от глаз, чтобы избежать соблазна…  
  
Вообще-то, недовольно думает Джо, Кент сам виноват. В смысле, был бы виноват, если б инспектор поддался искушению и заглянул в его блокнот. Как можно быть таким растяпой? На счастье констебля Джозеф Чандлер не из тех, кто пользуется чужими слабостями. Если бы на его месте был кто-то другой… да тот же Финли Манселл! Джо недовольно сопит и решительно отодвигает блокнот в сторону. У него и без того есть чем заняться.  
  
…вообще-то нечем.  
Если не думать о Морган.  
Аааа, к чёрту всё!  
  
Почерк у Кента – мелкий, кудрявый и удивительно разборчивый, словно писать констеблю приходится не на обходах, а за школьной партой. На первой же странице Джо утыкается в записи по делу об убийстве Бена Солтера, и к его горлу подступает тошнота от воспоминаний. Кровь… сколько крови было тогда…  
  
…спасительные пуговицы рассыпаются по полу, и Джо опускается на колени и трясущимися руками собирает их. Одна, две… девять… восемнадцать… двадцать пять… тридцать четыре… сорок… пятьдесят… Пятьдесят! А должна быть пятьдесят одна. Джо ползает по полу, заглядывая под кровать и кресла, подсвечивая себе фонариком из наручных часов, пока наконец не находит ту самую, последнюю, чёрную с золотым ободком. Он кладёт свой трофей рядом с остальными пуговицами, а затем судорожно начинает стаскивать с себя брюки. Убирают в палате каждый день, но Чандлер всё равно чувствует себя испачканным и не успокаивается, пока грязные брюки не оказываются в корзине, а сам он не облачается в такие же, но чистые.  
  
Теперь пуговицы.  
Джо раскладывает их по размеру – от крошечных, размером с половинку ногтя, до крупных, диаметром чуть побольше шиллинга, - и когда последняя из них занимает своё место, его немного отпускает.  
  
Плохая была идея – заглянуть в блокнот Эмерсона Кента.  
  
***  
  
Идиот.  
Как можно было вообще оставить блокнот в госпитале? Кент ищет себе оправдание и не находит. Что если его нашёл инспектор? Что если…? Перед глазами Эмерсона то и дело встаёт измученное лицо босса, мгновенно потускневшее от упоминаний о работе, и волна ужаса охватывает констебля. Меньше всего на свете он хотел бы причинить боль инспектору Чандлеру.  
  
Стоп! Наверняка он всё преувеличивает. Блокнот нашла уборщица или ещё кто-нибудь из персонала госпиталя, так что Кент просто заедет утром и спросит у администратора. Ничего страшного не случилось. Ничего…  
  
Эмерсон повторяет себе это так часто, как только может, но всё равно живот у него сводит от неясной тревоги, и от этого сон обходит Кента стороной, заставляя ёрзать и ворочаться в скрипучей кровати до тех пор, пока в дверь не просовывается голова соседа по квартире и тот сонным ворчливым голосом не спрашивает:  
  
\- Эй, чувак, у тебя всё в порядке?  
\- Д-да, да, всё в порядке, - хрипло отвечает Кент и наконец проваливается в неприятный тревожный сон.  
  
***  
  
Это как наркотик, думает Джо. Он прекрасно знает, что будет с ним, если он снова сунет нос в рабочие записи детектива-констебля – ничего хорошего! – но раз за разом бросает тоскливый взгляд на коричневый блокнот.  
  
До того, как Эмерсон Кент переступил порог клиники, инспектор Чандлер довольствовался только общением с персоналом, редкими визитами дядюшки и более частыми – Майлза да собственными терзаниями. Визит юноши что-то изменил внутри Джозефа; по фасаду хрупкой раковины, выстроенной психиатрами за полгода работы, пошла жирная трещина. Словно Кент внезапно показал, что за стенами госпиталя по-прежнему существует тот мир, где его, Джо, ждут и где на него надеются. Мир, который не рухнул от того, что Морган Лэмб больше нет. Мир, где убийства совершаются каждый день, а такие парни, как Кент и остальные ребята из участка, сбиваются с ног, чтобы найти преступников. Мир, откуда Джо Чандлер сбежал, променяв его на ад собственного горя.  
  
\- Я жалок, - произносит Джо вслух, и собственный голос кажется ему незнакомым (говорил ли он с кем-нибудь здесь, в этой комнате? С самим собой – уж точно нет).  
\- Жалок, жалок… - вторит инспектору внутреннее эхо, и он закрывает ладонями уши, чтобы не слышать эти беспощадные слова.  
  
В этом есть что-то неправильное, думает он. Как вообще с его болезнью можно быть полицейским? Он мог бы стать бухгалтером. Или финансистом. Или…  
  
Нет.  
Это даже не его слова.  
Слова коммандера. Или мамы.  
Сам он никогда не видел для себя иного будущего, кроме как работа в полиции.  
  
\- Работа, которая привела тебя в психушку, - ехидно сообщает ему внутренний голос.  
\- Работа, которая позволяла мне оставаться человеком, - качает головой Джо.  
  
Это так глупо – разговаривать самому с собой, но ещё глупее – прятаться от всего мира в своей раковине. И поэтому Джо снова протягивает руку к блокноту Кента, чтобы открыть его на странице с делом Бугимена.  
  
***  
  
\- Нет, сэр, я не видела никакого блокнота, - произносит симпатичная медсестра, и Кент разочарованно вздыхает.  
  
Очевидно, у него такой расстроенный вид, что барышня за стойкой не выдерживает и, сочувственно улыбаясь, говорит:  
\- Я ещё поищу, ладно? Вчера была не моя смена, так что, возможно…  
  
Кент оживляется:  
\- Спасибо…  
\- Нэнси.  
\- …Нэнси. Позвоните мне, если вдруг он найдётся.  
  
Он протягивает девушке свою визитку и слегка теряется, когда она подаёт ему свою, гораздо более элегантную, с зелёно-красным логотипом клиники на обратной стороне.  
  
\- И вы мне позвоните, - она лукаво улыбается, заглядывая краем глаза в его слегка помятую карточку, - Эмерсон. Просто так.  
\- Д-да, хорошо, - лжёт Кент и быстро ретируется, до самых дверей чувствуя на себе её ироничный и в то же время заинтересованный взгляд.  
  
Все это не то, чтобы непривычно, просто детективу-констеблю Кенту некогда думать о свиданиях. У него слишком много работы. И ещё слишком мало времени. И денег, чтобы сводить девушку в кино или кафе. И вообще…  
  
С недавних пор девушки мало интересуют Эмерсона Кента.  
  
***  
  
Джо помнит это дело, как будто оно было вчера. Неудивительно, ведь оно было последним, которое он вёл. За последние полгода не было и дня, чтобы он не прокручивал в голове все обстоятельства, все детали, которые могли бы позволить ему предотвратить… то, что случилось. Он даже в мыслях не может назвать вещи своими именами, словно такое детское бегство от реальности сможет спасти Морган.  
  
Конечно, не сможет. Он знает, что она умерла. И всё же…  
  
Если бы он хоть немного раньше понял, кто на самом деле Бугимен, если бы успел схватить его… Может быть, Морган повезло бы немного больше.  
  
Он скользит взглядом по записям Кента, улавливая лишь отдельные слова.  
  
 _Келвин Мантус…  
…убийство за воскресным обедом…  
Связь этого дела с убийством Саши Лоувуд?  
... видела ли Иви Бугимена…  
детские фантазии?  
... вторая жертва М.Лэмб, психотерапевт…  
два нападения за два часа…  
распорядок дня…  
жертва или соучастница?  
_  
Джо морщится – Кент ошибался насчёт Морган!  
  
 _Мантус – Бугимен? Проверить досье!!!  
…фиксация на молчании…  
…психотерапевт… у неё много говорят…  
… алиби Морган Лэмб на время убийства Лоувуд…  
…последняя встреча в 22:00, проверить предыдущих клиентов…  
Нет данных на 20:00…  
  
_Чандлер недоумённо перечитывает последние строчки. Кент проверял алиби Морган? Это уже слишком. Он чуть было не откладывает блокнот в сторону, но, повинуясь необъяснимому мазохистскому порыву, продолжает читать.  
  
 _…д-р Саймон Мортлейк…  
Лон Чейни… Лондон после полуночи…  
Коллекция масок!  
Проверить дом Мантуса, найти фильм!!!_  
  
Джо останавливается и трёт глаза. Он слишком хорошо помнит, что было после встречи с Мортлейком, собственное бессилие, труп мальчика на руках и ужас потери. Они позорно упустили Бугимена, позволив тому раствориться в лондонских улицах. Если бы тогда им удалось поймать его…  
  
 _…Блайт Хаддарт…  
…зашитый рот (молчание!), две пули в грудь…  
Постановочное убийство?  
..связь между Мантусом и подростками...  
…Блайт, Дейзи, Саша – один класс...  
… мотив Мантуса...  
Помешанность на тишине –возможно, другой субъект?  
Морган Лэмб и класс Дейзи – есть ли связь?  
..второе нападение на М.Л… удивительная удача…  
_  
Кент так упорно возвращается к имени Морган, что Джо начинает злиться, забывая, что всё описанное в блокноте произошло полгода назад. Для Чандлера воспоминания об этом деле так свежи, что он даже откладывает блокнот в сторону, чтобы успокоиться и в бессильной злобе на констебля не разнести всё вокруг. Как он вообще мог подозревать Морган? Её ведь два раза чуть не убили!  
  
…у третьей слева пуговицы крохотная царапинка. Её даже не видно, просто, скользя по гладкому ободку, палец на мгновение спотыкается о мизерную щербинку, и это… раздражает. В этот раз Джо раскладывает пуговицы по цветам…  
  
 _«Кто-то из ваших знакомых способен убить юную девушку, замучить парня до смерти и попытаться убить вас – дважды! – и вы не имеете ни малейшего понятия, кто бы это мог быть?»_  
  
Голос Кента звенит в его голове так отчётливо, что Джо затыкает уши. Проклятье, детектив! Не заставляйте меня переживать это ещё раз! Она не имела ни малейшего понятия, кем был убийца…  
  
 _«Если убийство Морган настолько важно, почему она не погибла?»_  
  
\- Замолчи! – стонет Джо. Он и сам не знает, с кем разговаривает: с Кентом или со своими демонами. – Замолчите, Эмерсон, умоляю вас!  
  
Чандлер швыряет чёртов блокнот в стену, задевает декоративную вазу, примостившуюся на крае комода, и та, слегка покачнувшись, падает на пол. Осколки с жалким звоном разлетаются по всей комнате, и это приводит Джо в ужас. Он пытается собрать осколки, но их слишком много. Паника нарастает, и вот уже кнопка вызова персонала чуть ли не плавится под его горячими пальцами, но инспектор беспрестанно нажимает её, чтобы быть уверенным, что его услышат.  
  
\- Мистер Чандлер? – медбрат встревожено заглядывает в комнату. – Всё в порядке?  
\- Ваза… я разбил вазу, - потерянно произносит Джо и закрывает лицо ладонями.


	3. Глава 3.

Сначала это дело кажется не сложнее прочих. Убийство на бытовой почве: муж ссорился с женой, соседи слышали их крики, а через два часа его нашли с проломленной головой. Доктор Льювеллин говорит, что орудием могла послужить сковородка.  
  
\- Ты и ты, - Майлз указывает на Кента и Райли, - ещё раз опрашиваете соседей, вдруг кто-то знает, где может скрываться подозреваемая. Финли и Сандерс, вы к её матери, ждите там. Мы с Грегсоном ещё раз осмотрим дом.  
  
Кент кивает, Райли вздыхает (им опять досталась самая скучная часть работы), но даже и не думает возражать. Кто-то должен разговаривать с людьми, а Эмерсону и Меган гражданские почему-то доверяют больше всего.  
  
\- Добрый вечер, сэр! Мы из полиции…  
\- Здравствуйте, мы из полиции…  
\- Мы из полиции. Не уделите нам пять минут?  
\- Мэм, здравствуйте…  
\- Детектив-констебль Кент, детектив-констебль Райли. Хотим задать пару вопросов…  
  
Сержант Майлз постоянно повторяет, что для копа важны три вещи: чутьё, хорошие ноги и связи. Каждый раз, когда Кент обходит соседей, он вспоминает эту фразу. Особенно ту часть, где речь идёт о ногах.  
  
На последнем этаже всего две квартиры. В той, что слева от лестницы, живёт пожилая леди с выводком кошек. Нет, она ничего не слышала и не знает. Наверняка, это проклятые арабы. Полиция должна арестовать их всех. Кент вежливо кивает, стараясь дышать как можно реже, чтобы не задохнуться от стойкого кошачьего амбре, просачивающегося из квартиры на лестничную клетку, прощается и вслед за Райли поворачивается к двери напротив.  
  
\- Там никто не живёт, - несётся ему в спину дребезжащий старческий голос. – Уже полгода.  
\- Эмерсон, здесь не заперто, - взволнованно произносит Меган, и Кент напрягается, потому что слышит в её голосе страх.  
  
Райли старше, она дольше работает в полиции, хоть и не в отделе убийств, и, конечно, отдавать приказания должна она, но Кент почему-то вспоминает про двух её детишек и торопливо говорит:  
  
\- Иди вниз, предупреди сержанта. Я останусь здесь. Мэм, - это уже старушке с котами, - ступайте к себе и запритесь, здесь может быть опасно.  
  
Райли с облегчением кивает и, сняв туфли, поспешно спускается по лестнице. Из-за приоткрытой двери не доносится ни звука. Эмерсон втягивает в себя воздух, но, кроме кошачьей вони, не чувствует ничего. Он вытаскивает фонарик, поудобнее перехватывает его – хоть какая-то защита! – и ждёт появления подкрепления. Когда же, наконец, они осторожно заходят внутрь, первым, обо что спотыкается Грегсон, оказывается труп их подозреваемой.  
  
***  
  
\- Джо, расскажите, как это случилось?  
  
От взгляда доктора, такого профессионально участливого, слова застревают у Чандлера в горле.  
  
\- Я разбил вазу, - глухо отвечает он, теребя манжету.  
\- Это мне известно. Можете рассказать, почему?  
\- Я… я задел её.  
\- Вы были чем-то огорчены?  
\- Нет… Да. Да, я был огорчён.  
\- Расскажите мне.  
  
Джо не хочет. Он морщится, трёт виски и пытается замять этот разговор, но врач настойчив, и в какой-то момент Чандлер сдаётся и рассказывает всё: про блокнот, про Морган, про собственную острую реакцию на расследование Кента. Он не надеется, что психиатр поймёт его, просто выплёскивает накопившуюся боль.  
  
Доктор слушает внимательно, лишь изредка задавая вопросы и что-то помечая в своих записях. Джо надеется, что ему станет легче после сеанса, но вместо этого чувствует лишь какую-то опустошённость. Словно все его чувства, облечённые в слова, потеряли смысл, но не утратили своей тяжести.  
  
Когда сеанс заканчивается, и Джо возвращается в свою палату, блокнота уже нет на месте.  
  
\- Приказ доктора, - виновато пожимает она плечами. – Хотите с ним поговорить?  
\- Нет, - качает головой Джо.  
  
Врач прав. От этого проклятого блокнота ему становится только хуже. Хватит уже думать о прошлом. Детектив-констебль Кент напомнил ему о более важных вещах. О том, почему Джозеф Чандлер решил стать полицейским.  
  
Он должен выбраться из этой клиники. Хватит уже жалеть себя. Он достаточно долго оплакивал Морган…  
  
Морган.  
Морган.  
Морган.  
  
Это дождь барабанит по стеклу. Его крупные капли сливаются друг с другом и прозрачными змеями ползут вниз. А в голове у Чандлера опять звучит голос Кента.  
  
 _Сколько времени человек может не дышать? Обычный человек? Тридцать секунд? Минуту? А в состоянии стресса? А если его убивают?_  
  
Джо подходит к окну и долго-долго смотрит на дождь. А потом набирает полную грудь воздуха и задерживает дыхание.  
  
***  
  
К концу недели Кент валится с ног от усталости. Да и не только он. Весь отдел работает на пределе возможностей. Шутка ли: два трупа – и ни одного подозреваемого.  
  
\- Висяк! – мрачно предрекает Сандерс. – Помяните мое слово, мы этого гада не найдём.  
\- Сандерс, разговорчики! – обрывает его Майлз. – Тебе заняться нечем?  
  
Сержант тоже устал, возможно, даже больше, чем все они. Пока простые детективы корпят над делом, проверяя любые, даже самые дурацкие версии, Скип отбивается от нападок руководства, как всегда считающего их отдел бездельниками. Кент невольно думает, что в последний раз с таким они сталкивались во время дела Бугимэна, и в который раз за это время обещает себе завтра же поехать на Доудсвелл Клоуз.  
  
«Был бы здесь инспектор, - мелькает у него в голове, - мы бы мигом распутали это дело».  
  
Но Чандлера здесь нет. Есть только до смерти уставший Майлз, в четвёртый раз за вечер звонящая домой Райли, давно не брившийся Сандерс в несвежей рубашке, Манселл с красными от недосыпа глазами и Грегсон, от которого – Кент это чувствует даже через два стола – несёт виски.  
  
\- Так, все по домам! – внезапно говорит сержант. – Что уставились? Отдыхать идите, сейчас всё равно от вас нет никакого толку. Завтра начнём с новыми силами.  
  
Дорога до Роухэмптона кажется Эмерсону вечностью. Он не уверен, что его пустят в госпиталь так поздно, но давешняя медсестра, которой он так и не собрался позвонить, с улыбкой протягивает ему блокнот.  
  
\- Спасибо, - растерянно произносит Кент. – А…  
\- Я заканчиваю через полчаса, - говорит девушка, чьё имя он уже успел забыть.  
\- Что? – теряется он. – Эээ.. хорошо. Я хотел спросить, не могу ли я увидеть инспектора Чандлера?  
\- Вообще-то сейчас не время для посещений, - качает головой медсестра, но, глядя на расстроенное лицо Кента, смягчается:  
\- Подожди в зале. Я приглашу мистера Чандлера.  
\- Спасибо, - облегчённо выдыхает Кент и неожиданно вспоминает, как её зовут. – Спасибо, Нэнси.  
  
Комната ожиданий по-прежнему слишком велика и роскошна, чтобы Эмерсон чувствовал себя комфортно. Он мнётся у порога, затем неловко садится на край кресла, чтобы в следующее мгновение вскочить навстречу инспектору:  
  
\- Сэр!  
\- Кент, - Чандлер кажется уставшим. – Не ожидал тебя увидеть в такое время.  
\- Я просто… ехал мимо, сэр.  
\- Как дела на работе?  
  
Кент было открывает рот, чтобы поделиться, но вовремя вспоминает, как инспектор отреагировал на его откровения в прошлый раз.  
  
\- Всё нормально, - лжёт он. – Обычные будни.  
\- Это хорошо, хорошо, - рассеянно кивает Чандлер и тут же безо всякого перехода говорит:  
\- Ты в прошлый раз забыл здесь блокнот.  
  
Кент чувствует себя так, словно его огрели по голове. Все его надежды на то, что пропавший блокнот обнаружит кто-то другой, только что рассыпались прахом.  
  
\- Очень неосмотрительно с твоей стороны, - выговаривает ему Джо, и Эмерсон невольно вспоминает дело братьев Крей, когда он вот так же стоял перед Чандлером на вытяжку, а тот отчитывал его за проявленное малодушие. – Детектив должен быть более внимателен к своим записям.  
\- Да, сэр, - Кент так и не может понять, заглядывал ли инспектор в его блокнот. – Я виноват.  
\- Я не буду ничего говорить Майлзу, - смягчается Чандлер. – В следующий раз будь внимательнее.  
  
Они оба замолкают. Инспектор поправляет манжеты, а Кент ловит себя на том, что он пялится на руки собеседника. Это неприлично, это смешно и, если шеф заметит его назойливость, Эмерсон просто провалится под землю от стыда. Но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Смотреть на Чандлера, слушать Чандлера, просто быть рядом с Чандлером – вот что делает Эмерсона Кента счастливым. От осознания этого факта у него перехватывает дыхание, и он нервно отворачивается в сторону, чтобы скрыть свое ошарашенное лицо от инспектора и взять себя в руки.  
  
Когда же, наконец, он решается вновь поднять глаза на Чандлера, их взгляды пересекаются, и Кент, сам не думая о том, что творит, делает шаг вперёд:  
  
\- Сэр…  
\- Ты…  
\- Прошу прощения, мистер Чандлер! – Нэнси заглядывает в комнату, и Кент не знает, убить ли её прямо сейчас или отблагодарить за то, что спасла его от глупого поступка. – Детектив, моя смена закончилась, может, подвезёте меня до дома?  
\- Конечно, подвезёт, - вмешивается инспектор до того, как сам Эмерсон успевает открыть рот, и ему остаётся только обречённо кивнуть:  
\- Эээ… да, конечно. Подождите меня снаружи, хорошо?  
  
Когда Нэнси скрывается за дверью, Кент снова смотрит на Чандлера, но тот уже сосредоточен на пейзаже за окном. Попрощаться и уйти – вот что будет самым правильным. До двери всего несколько шагов, вот только Эмерсон почему-то мнётся и медлит. А затем, словно решив для себя что-то важное, отчаянно выпаливает в спину босса:  
  
\- Сэр, вы нужны нам!  
  
***  
  
Окна комнаты Джо выходят на парк, окружающий Роухэмптон. В сумерках служащие зажигают фонари, и лондонский смог превращает заурядное, в общем-то, место в сказочный сад. Обычно Чандлеру доставляет удовольствие созерцать этот милый уголок, но сегодня всё иначе. Сегодня он смотрит – и не видит.  
  
«Вы нужны нам!» - срывающийся голос Кента всё ещё звучит у него в ушах. Нет, Джо не настолько наивен, чтобы думать, будто без него отдел не справится с работой. В конце концов, до его прихода у команды Майлза всё и так прекрасно получалось. Но есть в словах детектива-констебля что-то, что заставляет Чандлера ему верить.  
  
Что-то, от чего сжимается сердце.  
Что-то, о чём он забыл, замкнувшись в своём горе.  
Что-то, что в иной ситуации он назвал бы узами.  
  
Это похоже на пробуждение. Мир, от которого Джо полгода прятался за стенами клиники, внезапно ворвался в его жизнь с грациозностью бегемота. Мир, полный боли, крови и мёртвых женщин. Таких, как Морган.  
  
Морган.  
  
Джо утыкается лбом в холодное стекло, закрывает глаза и стонет. Ему всё ещё больно, но теперь он уже не знает, чего в этой боли больше: горечи утраты или злости обманутого мужчины. Впервые он думает о том, что, возможно, Кент был прав насчёт Морган. И от собственного предательства ему ещё больнее. Из этой путаницы чувств невозможно найти выход, и Джо снова хватается за спасительные пуговицы …  
  
…тринадцать чёрных, одиннадцать белых, семь разных оттенков коричневого, шесть синих, четырнадцать голубых и одна – от итальянской сорочки фисташкового цвета – бледно-зелёная. Джо сортирует их по цветам – от тёмного к светлому – словно хлебные крошки, способные помочь ему отыскать дорогу назад. Но когда, наконец, на столе выстраивается идеальная цепочка из пятидесяти одной пуговицы, для Чандлера по-прежнему ничего не меняется.  
  
Он откидывается на спинку стула, трёт виски и вздыхает.  
  
\- Что же мне делать, Морган? Что? – шепчет он сам себе и не находит ответа. А затем поднимается и бредёт в ванную.  
  
Под холодными струями в голове слегка проясняется. Джо с остервенением скребёт себя мочалкой, пока бледная с редкими рыжими веснушками кожа не становится красной и не начинает слегка зудеть от такого внимания. Тогда он выключает воду, закутывается в тяжёлый пушистый халат и прямо в нём, даже не надев пижаму, забирается под одеяло.  
  
В эту ночь ему впервые снится Эмерсон Кент.   
  


*** 

Кент до последнего надеется, что это ошибка или дурацкая шутка. Но Майлз оказывается прав – как всегда! – и новый инспектор переступает порог отдела убийств. У него довольно грузная фигура, лёгкий валлийский акцент и сонные глаза.  
  
\- Детектив-инспектор Дэниэл Оуэн, - сухо произносит он. – Через час я хочу услышать доклад о состоянии дел.  
  
Он скрывается за стеклянной дверью, оставив детективов в недоумении. Первым в себя приходит Финли:  
  
\- Эй, Скип, это, что, нам вместо Чандлера прислали вот его? Этого…? – он замолкает, ища подходящее слово, и в этот момент Майлз словно просыпается:  
\- Что-то не нравится, Манселл? Может, хочешь сам подготовить доклад для нового босса?  
  
Сержант зло морщится, как всегда в такие моменты, обнажая зубы и становясь похожим на хищника. Финли отчаянно мотает головой.  
  
\- Тогда закончили обсуждение и занялись делом!  
  
Детективы молча усаживаются за свои столы, и только Кент остаётся стоять, наблюдая сквозь прозрачное стекло, как пришелец садится в кресло Чандлера, поправляет лампу Чандлера, роется в ящиках стола Чандлера. В этом вторжении есть что-то отвратительное, даже кощунственное, словно присутствие Оуэна осквернило кабинет, в котором – как Эмерсону казалось до сих пор – ещё оставалась частичка его инспектора. Он уже ненавидит своего нового босса.  
  
Доклад Майлза не занимает много времени: из серьёзных дел у них сейчас только двойное убийство. Оуэн выглядит так, словно и не слушает сержанта, вертит в руках карандаш, но когда тот заканчивает перечислять действия, предпринятые для раскрытия дела, он поднимает на Майлза сонные глаза и спрашивает:  
  
\- Вы запрашивали другие районы на предмет похожих случаев?  
  
Сержант сжимает губы, неприязненно морщится и цедит сквозь зубы:  
  
\- Нет. Ничто не говорит о…  
\- Запросите, - прерывает его Оуэн. – Если убийца не знакомый и не родственник, возможно, это не первые его жертвы. И ещё раз опросите соседей. Свидетели есть всегда, просто они могут не знать об этом.  
  
Он склоняется над бумагами, давая понять, что совещание закончено. Майлз скрипит зубами от злости и взглядом выгоняет подчинённых из кабинета инспектора.  
  
\- Кент, позвони в центральное управление и выясни насчёт похожих убийств, - шипит он. – Нужно проверить версию нашего Друпи.  
  
Когда Эмерсон набирает номер, он всем сердцем хочет, чтобы инспектор Оуэн сел в лужу. Но разговор с центральным управлением оборачивается совсем иным.  
  
\- Вы уверены? – растерянно переспрашивает он собеседника из ЦУ. – Это точно? Спасибо. Нет-нет, мы сами с ней свяжемся.  
  
  
Так не бывает.  
Так просто не бывает.  
Кент вешает трубку и ещё раз перечитывает записанную им наспех информацию. А потом подходит к Майлзу и молча протягивает ему блокнот.  
  
\- Твою ж мать, - вырывается у сержанта, когда до него доходит смысл написанного.  
  
Он срывается с места и бросается в кабинет Оуэна. Остальные детективы поднимаются головы и с нескрываемым любопытством смотрят на Кента. Он пожимает плечами и, сдаваясь, поясняет:  
  
\- За последний месяц похожие двойные убийства произошли в трёх районах Лондона. В одном случае подозреваемый был арестован. Дело ведёт инспектор Мина Норрой.  
  
***  
  
\- Детектив Кент?  
  
Доктор выглядит слегка удивлённым, и Чандлеру становится неловко. Ему всегда неловко пересказывать свои сны психиатру: слишком уж они интимны. Он знает, что изучение сновидений – это часть терапии, но каждый раз ему кажется, что увиденное будет неправильно истрактовано другим человеком. Вот и сейчас он торопится пояснить:  
  
\- О, нет-нет! Это не то, что вы думаете! В этом сне не было ничего…такого. Это был… просто сон.  
\- Просто сон? Расскажите мне.  
  
За спиной врача – большое окно с видом на парк. Солнечный свет бьёт доктору в спину, его лицо спрятано в тени, и Чандлеру это неприятно.  
  
\- Джо? – психиатр вежлив, но настойчив.  
\- Я помню только, что мы расследовали какое-то дело. Убийство. Я не видел тело, но знал, что произошло преступление. Убили женщину… кажется, ножом. Вот и всё. Ещё помню цветы. Нарциссы. Да, было много нарциссов. Белых…  
\- Какую роль в вашем сне играл детектив Кент?  
\- Он, - Джо пожимает плечами, сглатывает и безлико формулирует ответ, - просто был рядом. Как напарник.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Это что-то значит?  
  
Врач откидывается на спинку кресла. Какое-то время он молчит, словно собираясь с мыслями, и за эти несколько секунд Чандлер успевает подумать самые плохие вещи.  
  
Кошмары – не новость для него: после гибели Морган он несколько недель вообще не мог спать. Парадокс заключается в том, что сегодняшний сон кошмаром не был. Мёртвая женщина, несомненно, олицетворяла Морган, но никаких эмоций во сне Чандлер по этому поводу не испытывал. Всё, что он чувствовал, это настоятельную потребность раскрыть убийство. Подсознание услужливо создало для него полную иллюзию рабочей рутины: он снова был в своём участке, смотрел на доску, испещрённую надписями и увешанную фотографиями, лица на которых ускользали от его внимания, как бы старательно он на них не смотрел.  
  
 _\- Сэр? – Кент рядом с ним тоже изучает доску. – У меня есть одна идея…  
  
Из-за спины глухо звучат чьи-то голоса, и Джо понимает: здесь вся его команда – Майлз, Райли, Манселл, даже Бакан. Но единственный, кого он видит так отчётливо, это детектив-констебль Кент.  
  
\- Возможно, её бойфрэнд…  
  
Конец предложения Чандлер уже не слышит, потому что он оглядывается и понимает, что они на улице, и это место ему знакомо: совсем рядом нашли тело Кэти Лэйн.  
  
\- Он побежал туда! – Кент проносится мимо, сверкая подошвами ботинок. - Мы поймаем его, сэр!  
\- Кент! – кричит во сне Джо. – Будь осторожнее! Кент!  
  
Если свернуть налево и пересечь парк, можно срезать путь и перехватить преступника у моста. Чандлер мчится со всех ног, чувствуя, как за спиной ветер треплет полы пальто. Город как будто вымер: в ночной тишине Джо слышит лишь собственное прерывистое дыхание да топот своих туфель по мостовой. Ещё немного! Он сворачивает за угол…  
  
…и оказывается на кладбище. В руках у него – белые нарциссы, целая охапка. Сладкий запах дурманит голову, и Джо никак не может вспомнить, что он здесь делает.  
  
\- Так и знал, что найду вас здесь, сэр.  
  
Кент стоит у небольшого надгробия, пряча руки в карманах. На сером камне чьё-то имя, но Чандлер не может прочесть его.  
  
\- Я принёс цветы, - говорит Джо, делает шаг к надгробию и спотыкается, роняя нарциссы на землю.  
  
Но упасть не успевает: крепкая рука Кента подхватывает его за локоть.  
  
\- Осторожно, сэр, - говорит Эмерсон. – Я помогу вам.  
  
Он опускается на колени, собирая рассыпавшиеся нарциссы, а потом поднимается, и его лицо оказывается так близко, что Чандлер может разглядеть каждую ресничку Кента. И такое внезапное вторжение в личное пространство почему-то совсем не беспокоит Джо.  
  
Наверное, именно поэтому он и понимает, что спит._  
  
\- Доктор, скажите же, это что-то значит? – переспрашивает он у врача, когда пауза становится совсем уж невыносимой.  
\- Я думаю, это значит, что вы готовы к переменам, Джо, - спокойно произносит психиатр.  
  


*** 

У инспектора Норрой – всё те же светлые, гладко зачёсанные волосы, серый пиджак и слегка коротковатые брюки, и когда она решительным шагом входит в отдел, Эмерсону кажется, что он вернулся на год назад, в дело об отравлении кантаридином. Но, конечно, это не так. Она размашистым, совсем не женским шагом проходит прямо в кабинет Чандлера – то есть, Оуэна, конечно, Оуэна – и закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
\- А я бы её всё-таки трахнул, - шепчет на весь отдел Манселл.  
\- Да брось, это же Чандлер в юбке, - так же шёпотом отвечает Сандерс. – Ты бы трахнул инспектора Чандлера?  
\- Ну, смотря сколько выпить…  
\- Финли, заткнись! – не выдерживает Эмерсон, и неожиданная агрессия Кента заставляет коллег уставиться на него во все глаза.  
  
Под двумя парами буравящих его глаз он опускает голову в бумаги, бормочет что-то типа: «Работы много, а вы тут языками чешете!» и надеется, что никто не заметит его покрасневшие уши. Ну, в самом-то деле, что за глупость порет Манселл? Как можно говорить так про инспектора Чандлера?  
  
\- Кееент? – хитрый голос Финли заставляет его насторожиться, но внезапно на помощь Эмерсону приходит Майлз:  
\- Манселл, Сандерс, вам заняться нечем? Отправляйтесь опрашивать соседей Эвансов.  
  
Оба детектива начинают протестовать, но, видя недовольное лицо сержанта, неохотно подхватывают пиджаки и отправляются на задание. Майлз несколько мгновений смотрит им вслед, а затем поворачивается к Кенту, уткнувшемуся в бумажки. Эмерсон знает всё, что может ему сказать сержант, но совершенно не ожидает того, что крепкая рука опустится ему на плечо и стиснет его в безмолвном жесте поддержки.  
  
\- Сержант Майлз, зайдите ко мне, - раздаётся голос Оуэна.  
  
Хватка на плече Кента ослабевает, и Скип, ссутулившись, проходит в кабинет инспектора. Сквозь стеклянную дверь Эмерсону видно, как они втроём обсуждают дело, а потом Майлз резко поднимается и начинает спорить с Оуэном. Наконец Друпи – данное сержантом прозвище намертво прилипло к инспектору – поднимается из-за стола, что, видимо, знаменует собой конец беседы, и все трое выходят в общий кабинет.  
  
\- Минутку внимания, - сообщает инспектор, окидывая сонным взглядом Кента и Райли. – Так, Сандерса и Манселла нет на месте?  
\- Они на задании, - бурчит Майлз, неприязненно глядя на босса. – Опрашивают соседей жертв.  
\- В таком случае, свяжитесь с ними и передайте, чтобы заканчивали. Дело Эвансов мы отдаём под контроль инспектора Норрой. Её отдел отличился большей оперативностью, - Оуэн поджимает губы, как бы намекая на нерасторопность своего, - и убийца был задержан в конце прошлой недели.  
  
Он вяло аплодирует Мине, и та наклоняет голову в знак признательности. Но Кента волнует другое. Сержант недоволен, что странно, учитывая происходящее. Что-то здесь не так.  
  
\- Что-то здесь не так, - говорит Майлз, когда Норрой уходит, а Друпи скрывается в своём кабинете. – Они взяли не того парня.  
\- Откуда вы знаете? – тихо спрашивает Кент.  
  
Майлз постукивает себя по носу:  
  
\- Чутьё, парень. Эта девчонка, Норрой, думает, что она очень умная, но у неё нет чутья. А Оуэн спит и видит, как отделаться от дела. Нет, малыш, они взяли не того. А это значит…  
\- …будут ещё убийства, - ошарашенно произносит Кент.  
\- Именно. Хотя я очень надеюсь, что мы ошибаемся.  
  
Сержант недовольно хмыкает и отправляется звонить Манселлу, а Кент не может сдержать улыбку. Что бы там Майлз ни говорил, но инспектор Чандлер изменил их всех. Два года назад, до прихода в их отдел Джо, Скип бы прыгал до потолка, узнав, что дело уходит в другой отдел и не стал бы разбираться, того или не того парня задержали за это преступление.  
  
Следующее утро наконец-то приносит Лондону ясную погоду. Кент паркует мотороллер на своём обычном месте на Доудсвелл Клоуз, достаёт из багажника стакан с капуччино и принимается ждать появления Майлза. Сержант опаздывает, это на него не похоже. Особенно по вторникам.  
  
Только через полчаса Кент понимает, что Скип не придёт.  
  
***  
  
Майлз опаздывает уже на сорок минут.  
  
Конечно, глупо думать, что с ним что-то случилось. Застрял, наверное, в пробке, уговаривает себя Джо, но тревога давит на грудь. В конце концов, Майлз – полицейский, он уже однажды был ранен при исполнении. Чандлер вскакивает с места, мерит шагами комнату, на всякий случай смотрит в окно, хотя оттуда виден только парк, а затем опять на часы. Медсестра стучит в дверь тогда, когда его беспокойство достигает апогея:  
  
\- Мистер Чандлер, к вам посетитель.  
  
Джо на мгновение замирает у зеркала, поправляет галстук и манжеты, а затем спускается в комнату ожидания так, словно и не было этих получасовых метаний по комнате.  
  
\- Сэр?  
  
Кент стоит у окна, не зная, куда девать руки, и Чандлеру становится страшно. Так страшно, как в жизни до этого никогда не было.  
  
\- Эмерсон? Почему ты…? Где Майлз? С ним что-то случилось?  
\- Что?! Нет! Нет-нет-нет! – судя по всему, Кент даже пугается того выражения, что сейчас на лице у Джо. – У сержанта всё в порядке. Просто, ну, знаете, дела, он не смог приехать.  
\- Слава богу, - выдыхает Джо.  
  
Мысли путаются, но самое главное он уже знает: с Майлзом всё в порядке. Так глупо было волноваться…  
  
\- Сэр? Сэр, вы хорошо себя чувствуете? – Кент тревожно заглядывает ему в лицо.  
  
Как тогда, во сне.  
Чандлер сглатывает, почему-то отводит взгляд и кивает, охваченный одновременно смущением и злостью на молодого детектива, словно это Кент виноват в том, что Джо видит такие… странные и неправильные сны. Он и сам понимает, что это глупо, что Эмерсон не имеет никакого отношения к тому безобразию, что вытворяет подсознание Джо, но всё равно чувствует себя неловко. Есть что-то смущающее в том, чтобы видеть во сне других людей. Особенно, если это Эмерсон Кент.  
  
\- А ты…  
\- А нам…  
  
Они снова заговаривают одновременно, смеются, и Кент жестом предлагает Чандлеру продолжить.  
  
\- Я хотел спросить, как прошло твоё свидание с Нэнси? – улыбается Джо и с каким-то злорадством наблюдает, как наступает очередь Кента смущаться.  
\- Да это и не свидание было, - бормочет Эмерсон. – Просто подвёз её до дома.  
\- Она довольно привлекательная девушка, - говорит Джо.  
\- Вы правда так думаете, сэр? – отчего-то голос Кента становится очень недовольным.  
\- Да, конечно. Я бы на твоём месте позвонил ей и назначил свидание. Боже мой! - спохватывается он и начинает смеяться. – Я веду себя как Майлз. Давай не будем об этом, хорошо? Так что ты хотел мне сказать?  
\- Нам прислали нового инспектора, - мрачнеет Кент.  
  
Сказать по правде, Джо не удивлён. Его место и так слишком долго пустовало: коммандер тянул с новым назначением так долго, как только мог, в надежде, что Чандлер вернётся к работе.  
  
\- Этого следовало ожидать, - произносит он, пытаясь сохранить хорошую мину при плохой игре. – У вас и так полгода не было начальства. Надеюсь, вы сработаетесь.  
\- Он нам не нужен, - резко говорит Кент. – Он… Он не понимает, как мы работаем.  
\- Я тоже не понимал.  
\- Вы – это совсем другое дело, сэр. Вы бы не попытались избавиться от дела, - выпаливает детектив и прикусывает язык, словно сболтнул лишнее.  
  
Джо не хочет знать подробности.  
Абсолютно точно не хочет.  
Кент должен соблюдать субординацию и не обсуждать своего инспектора ни с кем, даже с ним, Чандлером. И совсем неважно, что это за дело (хотя, наверняка, это убийство, но Джо не хочет ничего знать), решение старших по званию не обсуждаются. И уж абсолютно точно непонятно, почему Кент так переживает из-за того, что следствие теперь ведёт другой отдел. И думать об этом глупо и ненужно, и у него наверняка будет очередной срыв…  
  
\- Садись, - решительно хлопает Чандлер по диванной подушке рядом с собой. – И рассказывай.  
  
  
 **Эпилог.**  
  
\- Уверен, что это правильное решение?  
  
Коммандер смотрит на него тем самым взглядом, который Чандлер про себя ещё с детства называл «ну-рассказывай-что-ты-там-задумал». Когда-то Джо ловился на это, но сейчас от детских страхов осталось лишь лёгкое смущение.  
  
\- Уверен, - он кладёт сумку с вещами на заднее сидение и садится рядом с Андерсоном, бросая прощальный взгляд на госпиталь.  
\- Я не могу пока тебя восстановить в полиции. Доктора всё ещё думают, что ты недостаточно готов…  
\- Я пока не собираюсь выходить на работу, - торопится успокоить его Джо. – Просто я хочу, чтобы мир вокруг меня был… больше, чем клиника.  
  
Андерсон усмехается и заводит мотор.  
  
\- Домой? Или погостишь у меня какое-то время?  
\- Ни то, ни другое, - улыбается Джо и называет адрес.  
  
Перед чёрной дверью с номером «103» и латунным молотком Джо охватывает непонятная робость. Он чувствует себя так, словно стоит на пороге большого приключения, самого захватывающего в его и без того непростой жизни. И когда Эд Бакан открывает дверь, Чандлер не может сдержать улыбку.  
  
\- Все уже собрались, - кивает ему исследователь.  
  
Небольшая старомодная гостиная миссис Бакан кажется Джо самым прекрасным местом на свете. Майлз крепко стискивает его в своих объятиях, Сандерс и Манселл до боли жмут руку, Райли неловко целует в щёку, а Кент сияет так, что это уже выглядит просто неприличным (а может быть, это замечает только сам Джо). Впервые за долгое время Чандлер находится среди людей, которым он доверил бы свою жизнь, и теперь удивляется тому, как мог так долго отказываться от такого.  
  
Бакан кашляет, приглашая занять места за столом, и когда все рассаживаются, сдёргивает покрывало с доски, демонстрируя улики их нынешнего дела.  
  
\- Итак, - начинает он, довольно потирая руки, - в далёком 1873 году…


End file.
